1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manufacturing method of a conductive member using photolithography and etching, and a manufacturing method of an electron source using the manufacturing method of the conductive member.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-167693 discloses a laminated electron-emitting device as an electron-emitting device which emits electrons and is to be used for a flat panel display.
And, in an image displaying apparatus which uses the electron-emitting device like this, a method of high-reproducibly and high-accurately manufacturing an electron source that plural electron-emitting devices which are obtained by forming more electron-emitting portions in the electron-emitting devices corresponding to one pixel are arranged in higher density is desired.